


Stile's Friends

by Spiral_Downwards



Series: Just because you can choose your friends doesn't mean you have to be picky [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Derek, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiral_Downwards/pseuds/Spiral_Downwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Derek meets some of Stiles' more shady friends.</p><p>Based off a Tumblr post by Captain-Snark and Werewolfzero.<br/>Basically, Stiles spent a lot of his childhood at the police station, either getting interrogated by his father or hanging out with the local low level criminals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stile's Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snippet of what Derek finding out about Stiles' friends from the police station could be like. 
> 
> If anyone could tell me how to link to the Tumblr post, I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> Update: Thanks Female_Marauder! Here's the Tumblr Post  
> [Tumblr](http://sarcasticalpha.tumblr.com/post/90003215778/werewolfzero-captain-snark-i-have-this)

1

Derek was growing steadily alarmed by the kind of people who knew his boyfriend. Yeah, Stiles was charming, and Beacon Hills was a relatively small town; that still didn’t account for the number of people stopping to greet Stiles as he and Derek searched for a rogue omega in the seedier part of town. Stiles had always made weird friends, present company included. From drag queens to sour wolves, Stiles wasn’t one to discriminate.

Still, as yet _another_ prostitute ran up to give his boyfriend a hug and coo at how cute he was, Derek could feel his eye begin to twitch and a low growl begin to build in his chest. He swallowed it down and pulled Stiles away from the prostitute, flinching as Stiles called back to her, “It was good seeing you again, Rebecca. Remember, if you ever need a listening ear or a couch, I’m still here for yo-“

Derek turned a corner with Stiles’ shirt collar fixed tightly in his hand stopping him from finishing that sentence. He could hear the prostitute, Rebecca, chuckling while she muttered, “Still sweet as sugar, baby Stilinski.”

Derek didn’t really care for some of Stiles’ friends.

 

2

Derek was walking down the sidewalk when he felt someone enter his personal space. As he glanced at the man holding his wallet, the other man’s eyes widened, he dropped Derek’s wallet, and then took off down the street. Derek was right behind him, going as fast as a werewolf pretending to be human could go down a sidewalk. He temporarily lost sight of the unlucky pickpocket, but quickly found his scent and began to tail him again. He followed the scent down an alley.

His mouth fell open in shock. The pickpocket was crouched down half in none other than Stiles Stilinski’s lap bawling his eyes out.

“I swear I didn’t know it was his wallet. Stiles you gotta help me! I heard what he did to that dude at The Jungle. Please, I swear I didn’t know it was your boyfriend’s wallet.” The would-be pickpocket began to wail louder.

Stiles eventually became aware of Derek’s presence and leveled the werewolf with a dark glare. Derek shuffled uncomfortably, confused at why he was feeling guilty. The man in Stiles’ lap calmed enough to finally take in his surroundings. He began making odd screeching noises when he saw Derek. The pickpocket clasped tighter at Stiles while the glare leveled at Derek grew even darker.

Derek didn’t know what was worse; the screeches, the glares, or Stiles taste in friends.

 

3

Derek hunched over his bottle of beer at the bar. He was supposed to be on a date with his boyfriend. He glanced over his shoulder to see said boyfriend and only scowled harder. Stiles was currently laughing raucously and punching a man in the shoulder. He looked perfectly content to ditch Derek to rough house with the town’s local drunks. Admittedly, Derek had been invited to join them as well, but that was beside the point.

As soon as he and Stiles had walked into the bar, a loud cry from one of the middle tables had filled the bar, “Stilinski! You’re finally old enough to drink!”

From that moment on, Stiles had been adopted by the bar’s more wild regularly arrested customers, and Derek had felt like the awkward seventh wheel; left so far out of the in-joke, he didn’t even attempt to try to join in.

Stiles’ friends sucked.

 

4

Derek’s baby had broken down

**_Derek’s baby had broken down!_ **

Derek stared in horror at his beloved Camaro. This couldn’t be happening, not to his baby. He sat there stupidly in the driver’s seat repeatedly pressing the gas pedal and refusing to believe the ugly truth. His car had broken down.

Stiles leaned over from the passenger’s side and if there was any smug satisfaction that it wasn’t his baby that broke down for once, it wasn’t on his face, “Do you want to pop the hood?”

Derek popped the hood, unbuckled, and walked around to the front of his car on autopilot, Stiles was right at his side. Derek looked at his car in depression, not even trying to sort out what was wrong with it.

Stiles took a look and began to whistle, “Dude, I think your timing belt snapped. S’not pretty.”

Stiles looked up and stared at the abject horror on his boyfriend’s face. He had to stifle a chuckle, “It’s all right I know someone. He used to run a chop shop, but he’s gone totally legit now. I knew he could, but dad was so convinced he was a hopeless case. Well, look who was right this time. He can hook you up and have your baby good as new in no time. Trust me.”

When Derek was back behind the wheel of his baby, he was willing to concede that maybe some of Stiles’ shady friends were okay.


End file.
